wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cho
One of the three Chinese Witches played by Lizzy Neiman in The Five Moons of Japan. You are the multi-talented Chinese “witch” recruited by Susano during his campaign through Indochina. Growing up in the Sino martial artists clan, you were always surrounded by friendly combat. Unlike the elemental magic-users of your next-door neighbors in Nippon, control of the elements came to your clan from blessings from the gods many generations ago. Since the Age of Mythology in the Indochinese region of China is fazing out, these gods aren't seen much anymore. Still, one of them apparently saw fit to bless you with something special. You are, quite simply, a prodigy: a commander of five elements. Again, unlike those in Nippon, you can only use your elemental powers when in physical contact with your target, most likely to even the power gap created by your multiple magics. Also unusual about you is your control over Nippon's five elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning, instead of China's five, which has Wood and Metal instead of Wind and Lightning. Every day was a training exercise for you: heavy lifting, multi-mile runs, sparring, you did it all. You were very close with your father, Dai Koh, who was both your mentor and your best friend. As you neared your 14th birthday, he began behaving very strangely. He was always missing training sessions, was considerably less cheery, and never seemed to have any time for you. Finally, you decided to investigate. To your horror, you discovered that your father had been having secret meetings with the heads of the clan. They planned to send you away and pretend that you never existed for fear that your talents would sprout ambition in you and that you might try to take over the clan when you came of age. If you returned, they would kill you. Naturally, you had no such thought in mind and confronted your father about it. He said that he had no desire to send you away, but also that he would rather kill you himself than let the clan leaders do you harm. Your father's love for you now seemed false and warped. You had never felt so betrayed in your life, but instead of wallowing in self-pity, you decided to call the leaders' bluff. The next day, you ran away from the Sino clan, plotting revenge. The clan leaders' suspicions had had the opposite intended effect: instead of dissuading you from clan takeover, it had planted the idea in your head and was steadily growing. But you couldn't do this alone. Traveling west, you encountered a village that the clan elders had often spoken of. It was said to be the home of another gods-blessed clan that specialized in the elements of Wood and Metal, the only two you were missing. You just happened to be ambushed by two of their children, Zen Long and Ty Lee, upon arrival. By the time your clash concluded, the three of you recognized each other's great power. You told them your story and they agreed to help you. They were bored with their lives and were craving excitement. The three of you returned to the Sino clan to discover that it was already under attack. You joined the fray and slaughtered those who had feared you and wanted you gone. When the dust settled, the leader of the other invading force, Nippon’s storm god Susano, congratulated the three of you for your skill and prowess and invited you to be the first members of his magic-user’s unit. Zen Long and Ty Lee wanted to call it the Chinese Witches, but you disagreed as you knew that future members might not be Chinese. Seeing your father’s body, you called it the Maho-Reiji (Magic Rage) Guild. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan